monochromefactorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kengo Asamura
Kengo Asamura (浅村 賢吾, Asamura Kengo) is a classmate and friend of Akira Nikaido. He is the younger brother of Mayu Asamura. Appearance Kengo is a teenage boy of average height with short, messy blond hair, and brown eyes. He is generally seen wearing his school's uniform. Personality Kengo is an optimistic and highly tolerant person, despite Akira's harsh words and interactions involving punching and kicking him. Kou, Shirogane, and Aya think lowly of him a few times, and people tended to avoid him during his childhood. He showed true anger once when Akira had pushed him away when Kengo wished to join the group fighting against Kokuchi. After being possessed by a parasite Kokuchi then having it removed by Akira, he went back to his optimistic self saying that he will always protect Akira. Background Kengo is viewed lowly for his idiocy when he was simply stating questions and trying to lighten the mood. His father and mother are unknown, the only family seen with Kengo is his older sister Mayu. He is the only friend of Akira since childhood. People around Kengo tended to stay away from him because he has a special dark factor, that can make him go berserk, hurting the people around him. This is due to the darkness that he unknowingly absorbs from nearby tears. Ten years before the events of the manga, Kengo first met Akira when the latter transferred into the second year class. Impressed and in awe by the appearance of Akira, Kengo developed a interest and high curiosity for Akira after reading that he didn't want to be close to anyone. During recess, Kengo sought out the lone wolf Akira, staring at him from afar until Akira calls him over. Kengo starts a conversation with Akira, attempting to befriend Akira. Kengo takes on a bet from Akira; Kengo has to read a book and write a 200 words summary of his thoughts, then he can talk to Akira. Kengo eagerly accepts, curious to know what the book is about and to befriend Akira, only to find it is in English. A few weeks after that, Akira berates Kengo when the latter's summary on the book was only about "the squiggly lines". Kengo questioned Akira coldness toward others, Akira simply said that other people are annoying then rebutting Kengo by questioning why he doesn't play with the other children. Kengo said that everyone hated him and Akira gave a comment that he was annoying, but Kengo denied it and started to open himself by speaking of "weird things will happen" when he is around things related to the supernatural phenomenon mistaken for Kokuchi. Akira demanded what Kengo had meant but Kengo decided to change the subject until three bullies from Akira and Kengo's class appeared. The leader; Aizawa and his two lackies behind him claimed the place was their hangout and said it's now "cursed" by Kengo's prescene. Kengo gets heavily injured partaking in a fight with Akira against the bullies. After the fight, Kengo cries of his injuries as Akira questions him if this was the first time he had been beaten up. Not receiving an answer, Akira leaves Kengo. Then the next day, Kengo greets Akira cheerfully despite yesterday events and his face bandaged up. He had lied to his parents about the fight saying he had fell instead. Confused when Akira runs away from him, Kengo chases after him passing by Sawaki, but the latter disappears after taking a slight intrest in Kengo. Kengo stops to turn around, knowing he had passed by someone, but quickly leaves it out of his mind when Akira runs farther away and follows after Akira quickly. When Akira and Kengo are freshmen in middle school and their relationship has improved, even though Akira still berates and abuses Kengo. During a walk home, some deliquents try to mug them. Kengo starts a fight, but they end up running away and hiding in the abandoned factory. Kengo's dark factor makes him go beserk around Akira for the first time and throws the latter throw a wall then proceeds to choke him. At this point, Kou intervenes and saves Akira's life. Kou knocks Akira unconcious and proceeds to fight berserk Kengo. The fight seems to tip in Kengo's favor, with him summoning more Kokuchi and cornering Kou to use a suicide attack. Kou is prevented from using the attack when Ryuko appears. Kengo eats a strip of darkness to gain more strength in preparation to fight Ryuko. The two engage in combat, Ryuko ending as the victor and releasing the darkness Kengo absorbed. Kou then hypnotizes Kengo, along with Akira to make them forget these events. Sadly, at the end of the series, Kengo was killed by Homurabi. Though he passed away, he died with a smile while looking at Akira. Synopsis Powers and Abilities He obtains a pair of gloves called Arisista from Shirogane. They transform into gauntlets for physical fighting. Also, Kengo is a pro using boxing style fightning along with few other styles. Quotes Trivia *Most people call him an idiot, but Kengo is of average intelligence. *His eyesight is better than average. *Taste in clothing includes cargo pants, t-shirts, hoodies and camouflage. He also likes Converse sneakers in lots of gaudy colors. *His hobbies are games, exercise, making plastic models, and break dancing. *Kengo is very good at all forms of physical exercise and break dancing. *Kengo's favorite colors are warm colors, but hates somber colors. *Favorite foods are sweets, hamburgers, and curry. Dislikes bitter foods. *Novels he reads are usually manga, and nothing difficult. *Listens to Euro, Trance and Electronic music. Dislikes classic music. *His favorite TV shows are anime and variety of shows. Doesn't like to watch the news. *His favorite movie genres are action, comedy, and Sci-Fi. *Favorite animals are large carnivores, dinosaurs, and dogs. Dislikes chimpanzees and monkeys. *Other things he likes are fun pranks, summer, the sea, exercise, robots and Akira. Other things he dislikes are studying, free-time and cooking. *Kengo's character song called "The World of Tomorrow" is sung by his Seiyuu, Hiroshi Kamiya. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters